


Date Night and Confessions

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie and Meg are me, College!AU, Date Night, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious!Castiel, Oblivious!Dean, Roommates, They are Both Dorks, Writers of Destiel Discord, and can't see what's right in front of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Dean and Cas have been friends for ten years now; Dean's crush has only a little less than that. When neither of them takes any action, their friends do it for them.





	Date Night and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, how are y'all? I'm back with another fic for bingos, and this one is the square 'Date Night' for @spngenrebingo and 'Burger' for the WoD Discord. The lovely [ Courtney ](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com) beta'ed this for me. ❤  
Hope y'all enjoy it!

Dean’s been extremely excited ever since he woke up—which is completely odd, considering that he woke up at 5 am on a Friday to be able to go through his notes before his last big exam, the one that’ll dictate his whole future. But Dean couldn’t care less about it, because it’s Friday and that means one thing: he gets to spend time with Cas, just the two of them, after a whole week of them both being too busy to talk for more than five minutes.

They’ve been friends for ten years now; they met when they were eleven and have been inseparable since then. They lived close during childhood and they were always at each other’s homes whenever possible. They chose to go to the same college, shared a dorm on campus, and decided to live together off-campus when they had conditions to.

Even though they live together, their schedules are a lot different and they’re always stuck studying, leaving hardly any time to talk to one another. They do study in the same room, at least , each with their headphones on and immersed in whatever subject they’re studying. Still, they’re always able to raise their heads and give a smile to the other, happy to have company.

That’s why they decided, a couple of years ago, that they would go out to have burgers every Friday so they could talk to each other, just the two of them. They always go to the Harvelle’s—Jo and her mother own the place and work there—since they have the best burgers in the city. Their table is always ready whenever they get there, and they don’t even need to order; Ellen knows exactly what both of them want.

Dean smiles as he makes his way through the crowd, the happy thoughts taking the place of the anxiety rolling around inside of him. He knows he still needs to get through the day before he gets to go to Harvelle’s, but just having that to look forward to makes him happy.

He gets to his classroom and sees Charlie and Benny in their usual places. They wave at him, so Dean makes his way towards them, letting his things fall on the table. Charlie grins at him.

“Woke up way too early, huh?”

Dean chuckles. “Y’know me. At least this is the last exam before we get to go home.”

“For you, brother,” Benny shakes his head, letting his back rest on the chair. “I still have that physics test ’fore I get to go home.”

“And it’s your fault you still need to take it, Benny.”

Benny gives him a glare, making Charlie and Dean laugh. They chat while the class starts to fill and while they wait for the professor. 

It doesn’t take long before all the chairs are occupied and the professor comes through the door. The class falls silent in seconds, the nerves of the test atmosphere starting to fall on everyone. The three wish each other good luck before turning to face the professor.

Dean taps the pen on his lower lip as he reads the questions, tuning out the sound of other pens scratching paper around him. Most of the questions he knows easily, being that they’re what he studied the most, but there are some where he spends at least five minutes just reading and rereading the questions to make sure he understood it.

He still manages to finish it rather quickly, practically at the same time as Charlie. They both pretend not to see the ugly face Benny shoots them, controlling their giggles until they’re out of the classroom. They end up in a laughing fit when they’re out of the professor’s sight, supporting each other as they giggle.

“This shouldn’t be so funny,” Charlie says as she tries to get herself back together.

Dean shakes his head, wiping a tear away. “I don’t even know why we’re laughing so hard.”

“It’s ‘cause you two are dumbassess,” Jo’s voice comes from behind them, making them turn. “Why are you two laughing so much?”

Charlie walks to Jo, giving her a kiss. “Oh, just Benny. You had to see the face he gave us ‘cause we finished the exam before he did.”

Jo smiles, putting her arm around Charlie’s waist. “I can imagine. So, you two got any exams yet? Thought we could sit under the trees and talk a little. This last exam  _ killed  _ me.”

Dean shrugs, adjusting his bag. “I have one more class I have to just show up for, but it’s after lunch. I am totally up to a nap under the tree.”

“I’m up too. But to make out with you, not to nap,” Charlie smiles, making Dean groan.

“Good thing I brought my earphones, then.”

“I knew you were still here,” Benny appears in front of them, closing his bag. “What are we doin’?”

“We’re going to the tree, and those two—” Dean points at Charlie and Jo, ”—are going to make out, and I’m gonna take a nap before lunch.”

“Oh, you ain’t sleepin’, chief. I need your help with my physics test.”

Dean groans, throwing his head back as they start walking. “Really? I was so hoping I wasn’t gonna have to look at physics for a while.”

Benny shrugs, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “You’re the best, brother. I just need to grab somethin’ from Kevin and I’ll meet you three there.”

“Oh, Benny!” Benny turns to look at Jo, raising an eyebrow. “Ask Kevin to give you my book. I need it for my test tomorrow.”

“Ain’t a problem, cher.”

Benny walks away as the three of them make their way to the oak tree a few feet from them. Dean sits with his back against the tree, and Charlie and Jo lay by his side. 

“So, Dean, you and Cas are gonna have your little date tonight, right?” Charlie waggles her brows at him.

“It’s not a date, Charlie, I told you already.”

Jo scoffs, arching an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, right. You can’t fool us, Dean.”

“I’m not fooling anyone, it’s true. It’s not a date. We just go out to grab burgers and talk.” Jo hums suspiciously. “You’re always there, Jo, you see us. What makes you think we’re on a date?”

“Well, the fact that you two stare at each other with fuckin’ heart eyes, for one. The fact that both of you are annoyingly happy every Friday ‘cause of the date.”

“Oh, and that it’s always only you two,” Charlie chips in. “If we wanna see you pissed off, we just need to show up there and crash your little date night.”

Dean puts a hand on his chest, faking hurt. “I don’t get pissed.” They stare at him with arched eyebrows, so Dean sighs. “I just like that it’s the two of us. We barely see each other since Cas got into medical school. I like having a little time for just the two of us.”

Jo shakes her head. “You two live together, Dean.”

“Yeah, and we hardly see each other even then. Our schedules are completely different. Now, can you two quit bothering me with this and stop finding dates where ain’t any?”

Charlie opens her mouth to speak but Benny appears behind her. “What are we talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Just Dean and Cas’s little date tonight,” Charlie grins at Benny.

Benny smiles, sitting in front of Dean. “It’s Friday, huh? I had forgotten about that.”

Dean groans, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. “Why am I friends with you three again?”

Jo laughs. “‘Cause you love us.” 

Benny hands Jo her book. “Here, cher. Kevin said he’ll probably come and find ya later ‘cause he needs to ask ya a few things.”

She smiles at him as Benny gives Dean’s leg a slap. “C’mon, brother, I need your help.”

Dean groans again but sits up straight. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Dean and Benny start going through Benny’s notes as Jo and Charlie talk quietly to each other. Dean doesn’t even see the time pass as he helps Benny. Dean can groan and complain as much as he wants, but he loves physics and he loves being able to talk about it for hours, especially when Benny talks about it with the same passion as Dean.

They spend a few hours studying before they manage to go through everything, stopping right before lunch. They wait as everyone starts to come out of their exams, the silence soon giving space to loud chitchat around them. They stay under the tree but start looking for their friends in the middle of the crowd before they go out to have lunch.

It’s not long before Kevin, Cas, Garth, Bess, and Meg show up, and they all go to have lunch. They all talk loudly, laughing at jokes the others tell, and discussing the exams each had in the morning. Dean sees Cas give him a smile from the other end of their group and he gives Cas a smile back, feeling a blush color his neck.

He quickly averts his eyes. _Damn it,_ _get it together, Winchester, he only smiled at you._ Dean keeps his gaze on the path after that, his blush still heating his face. 

They get to the cafeteria and, while Cas and Dean go to get them all a table, the rest go to get their food. They choose the table they normally sit at, farthest from the crowd where they get to talk to each other without screaming and without everyone around them listening in. Dean puts his bag on top of the table along with Cas’s and sits facing the rest of the cafeteria. Cas sits by his side, resting his arms on the table and his head on top of them.

Dean smiles softly, raising his hand to pet Cas’s hair. “Tough morning?”

“Yes. I had one of the hardest tests today and I spent most of the night awake studying for it. I’m so sleepy.”

“Too sleepy for our burgers?”

Cas turns his head to face Dean, a small smile on his lips. “Of course not, Dean. I’m never too tired to go out with you and have burgers.”

Dean’s heart flutters and he tries to keep the blush off of his face. “Yeah, me neither. We can call it an early night today. I’m exhausted too.”

“That would be good. We can always ask Ellen to make our burgers to go, and then we can go home and watch something while we eat.”

Dean doesn’t get to answer because Charlie shows up, throwing her bag on the table and sitting beside Dean. She puts a plate in front of Dean while Jo sits on the other side, handing a plate to Cas. “We brought food for you two ‘cause it’s too crowded there, and I sure as hell know you won’t be able to get anything there now.”

Cas and Dean look at the long line in front of them. “Yeah, we certainly wouldn’t. Thanks, Charlie,” Dean smiles at her, bumping his shoulder against hers.

“Not a problem. I know you all well enough to know what you would want, so I think you’re fine with what I got.”

“And Cas has practically the same taste as you, so I just got him the same,” Jo adds.

Cas smiles at her. “Thank you, Jo.”

The whole gang gets to the table a few minutes later and they all eat between laughter and jokes. Dean’s eyes find their way to Cas’s and he gives him a small smile, barely noticeable. Cas sees it, though, and gives Dean a smile back. 

Each of them start to get up and leave as the time for their test get closer. Kevin and Jo are the first ones to leave, after Jo and Charlie give them a show of them making out, followed by Benny, Garth, and Bess. Meg and Cas are chatting while Charlie and Dean start to get up to go to their last class.

Dean puts his bag on his shoulder, turning to Cas. “I’ll meet you at home later?” Cas nods, smiling at him. “Alright, I’ll grab the burgers for us and you find something to watch.”

“It’s a deal.”

Dean smiles at him once more, giving a nod to Meg before he and Charlie leave. He doesn’t fail to notice Meg poking Cas’s ribs with a knowing smile, but he doesn’t have time to think about, since Charlie is already dragging him out of the cafeteria. 

Dean tries to ignore the curious look Charlie gives him and he almost manages to get through their entire walk without turning to her, not wanting to give her an opening for whatever she’s about to ask.

It’s only when they get to the door of the classroom that Charlie stops him, forcing him to look at her. “Why has your date changed? What happened?”

Dean sighs, letting his back rest against the wall. “Cas’s too tired so we decided to get the burgers to go and just stay at home, watch somethin’ on TV.”

“Which makes it a whole lot easier for you two to make out, huh?” Charlie smiles mischievously at him.

“Shut up.”

She chuckles as they enter the class and make their way to their chairs. Charlie keeps going on about Dean and Cas’s “date”, and Dean just rolls his eyes and pretends he’s not listening to the graphic details she gives him. She keeps going until the professor enters the classroom and Dean’s red as a pepper, practically begging her to stop. He curses the day that he got drunk and told her about his  _ small _ crush on Cas. He should’ve known that he would never hear the end of it.

Thankfully, she gives him a rest during the roll call, only sending him looks and wagging her eyebrows. Dean only rolls his eyes dramatically every time he sees the looks, keeping his attention ont whatever the professor’s saying. Maybe not all of his attention, as he’s not sure what exactly she’s talking about, but he’s at least listening.

Time seems to pass considerably slow, which Dean’s sure is a mix of Charlie being Charlie and whatever lecture it is that the professor’s giving them. Dean tries not to look too much at the clock on top of the blackboard or at the watch on his wrist, knowing it won’t make time pass any faster.

He lets his head rest on his hand, keeping his gaze focused on a spot on the blackboard. He knows he should pay attention, but he always has Charlie to fill him in later; that’s what friends are for. 

Dean becomes so invested in his thoughts that he almost lets his head fall on the table when Charlie pokes him. “Dude, you okay?”

He blinks a few times, turning to look at her. “Yeah, just wasn’t payin’ attention, What happened?”

“Class’s over. Time for you to go to your date.”

Dean rolls his eyes, starting to gather his things. “It’s not a date, Charlie. We’ve been doing this for two years now, and you just decided to call it a date?”

She shrugs. “It’s ‘cause I didn’t know you were so madly in love with him before. But now that I do, it’s a date. And if it isn’t, you can always turn it into one.” She winks at him.

Dean sighs, standing up and putting his bag on his shoulder. “I’m not madly in love with Cas. I just have a crush.”

“Yeah, for almost ten years. We’re  _ way _ past crush right now, Dean.”

“No, we’re not. And just ‘cause I have a crush on him doesn’t mean he has a crush on me. And I ain’t gonna jeopardize our friendship, no fuckin’ way.”

Charlie sighs. “Dean, you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

They walk out of the classroom, making their way out of the building. “Charlie, why are you so intent on me turning this into a date?” Dean squints at her. “What are you hiding?”

Charlie makes an innocent face. “I’m not hiding anything. I just want you to be happy and I know it’s Cas who can make you happy. Doesn’t matter how much you try to pretend it isn’t him, with women or other guys.”

“I hate the fact that you know me better than myself. But I still think you’re hiding something.” She smiles innocently at him. “Maybe you’re right. I won’t ever know unless I take a chance.”

Charlie claps his arm. “That’s my boys. I wanna know all about it after but now I gotta run. See you tomorrow?”

“Yep, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She smiles one last time and walks away. “Charlie!” He yells before she gets too far away. She turns back to him. “Thank you!”

She gives him a nod and Spock’s sign before leaving. Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair. He probably needs to come up with a plan if he wants to do it right, but Dean’s never been great with plans; they never end up going how he wants them to and, in the end, he always goes with his gut. So he’s probably gonna do that instead of wasting time on a plan.

He starts to make his way to Harvelle’s, waving at the friends he comes across. There are a bunch of people walking the same way as he is, the chatter around him growing. He shouldn’t be surprised; practically everyone likes to go there on Fridays to get rid of the stress of the week. Ellen’s a damn smart son of a bitch; Harvelle’s is always crowded with students because of the low prices and the nice ambiance there, and it’s the closest place to campus.

There aren’t many people when Dean gets there, mostly just who got out early or didn’t have any classes for the rest of the day. Ellen and Ash are on the counter, Bobby on one of the stools talking to them. Dean sits by his side, smiling at Ellen.

“Thought you would be here, Bobby.”

He turns to him. “Where else would I get an edible burger, boy?”

Ellen hits him with the hand towel. “You won’t find a nicer burger than here, old man.” Bobby scowls at her, but with fondness in his eyes. She turns to Dean with a smile. “The usual, kid?”

“Yeah, but to go, please. Me and Cas decided to stay home today.”

“You’re both exhausted, huh? Jo’s the same. Gave her the weekend off so she can rest.”

Dean nods. “That’s why Charlie’s so chipper. She gets Jo for the whole weekend.”

Ellen smiles. “Yeah, let ‘em rest a little. I’ll get your order ready in no time.”

“Thanks, Ellen.”

She taps his arm before walking to the kitchen. Ash grabs a beer bottle, opening and sliding it through the counter to Dean. “On me.”

Dean nods, taking a sip of the beer. Ash does the same with his—hiding it from Ellen—and he, Dean, and Bobby start talking. Dean lets the tension melt from his shoulders as he talks with them, feeling lighter with their talk. Count on them to make him feel better without even trying.

Forty minutes later, Ellen is putting a bag in front of Dean. “Here, kid, on the house today.” Dean opens his mouth to protest but she cuts him, “Just accept it. I ain’t taking any money from you. Now go before they get cold.”

Dean chuckles but takes the bag. “Thanks, Ellen, you’re the best.” 

He gives her a kiss on the forehead before standing up. He downs the rest of his beer, placing the bottle on the counter with a thud. He claps Bobby on the shoulder and nods to Ash before leaving. His and Cas’s place isn’t far from there, so he decides to walk the mile there. He sees Benny and Andrea walking to their apartment and gives them a wave. They wave back, both with big, goofy smiles on their lips.

Dean can’t help but think if it was him and Cas like that. It could be if everything goes well tonight, which Dean really hopes it does. 

It doesn’t take long before he gets to the apartment, where he spots Cas and Meg lingering in front of it. Dean frowns, wondering why she’s there. They seem to stop talking suddenly when they see Dean, which confuses him even more, but he decides to let it slide.

Cas smiles nervously at him, rubbing a hand on the back his neck. “Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, Cas. Hey, Meg.”

She smiles at him before turning to Cas. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget what I told you.”

She walks away before Dean gets to ask what she’s talking about. He turns to Cas, arching an eyebrow. “What did she tell you?”

“No-nothing, nothing important,” Cas stammers a little, avoiding Dean’s eyes. “Should we head up?”

Dean squints at Cas but nods. “Yeah, we don’t wanna eat these cold. Ellen would kill us.”

Cas chuckles softly and they walk up to the apartment. Cas takes the bag from Dean’s hand when they get to the elevator, opening it to get to the fries inside. Dean bats his hand away.

“We’re almost there, stop stealing the fries already.”

“But I’m hungry,” Cas pleads, making his best puppy eyes.

Dean sighs. “Why can’t I ever win when you use those?”

Cas smiles, taking a fry from the bag. He shoves it in his mouth and searches for another. He offers it to Dean, putting it in front of his mouth. Dean chuckles before opening his mouth and letting Cas feed him the fry. 

They’re extremely crunchy and good, just like everything Ellen makes. Cas steals a few more as they walk to the door and Dean unlocks it. They throw their bags by the door, taking their shoes off. Cas walks to the TV while Dean goes to the kitchen to grab them a beer. He listens as Cas fumbles with the TV controller to find something for them to watch.

Dean takes two beer bottles from the fridge, stopping to look at the pictures on it after he closes the door. There are a lot where it’s just Dean and Cas, both of them with smiles on their faces; there are some of Sam and Dean when they go home for the holidays—Jo’s in practically all of them since they always go to Bobby and Ellen’s house; there are pictures of the whole gang in Dean and Cas’s living room, from when they get together to drink and play video games—practically every Saturday they can.

Dean smiles before walking back to the living room; maybe he’ll get to have a picture of him and Cas as a couple there in no time. He sees Cas sitting on one end of the couch, legs spread across the other seats, surfing through the channels. Dean gives him one of the bottles as Cas raises his legs for Dean to sit.

Cas places his legs on Dean’s lap once Dean sits, giving him the bag with the burgers. Dean takes both of them out, giving one of them to Cas. He takes the box with the fries—Ellen really knows them—and places it on Cas’s lap so they can both eat it. Cas settles on  _ Brooklyn 99  _ for them to watch, which Dean’s totally fine with, he freaking loves this show.

They watch and eat in silence, only laughing at the show sometimes. Their hands brush every time they reach for the fries. Dean swears he sees Cas blushing a few times but pretends not to notice it, not knowing what to think of it.

Dean starts to get restless once they finish eating, his hands sweating where they’re resting on Cas’s legs. He knows he should say something but he doesn’t even know  _ how _ to start on the subject. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, never having enough courage to actually say something.

The show’s four episodes in when Dean turns to Cas. “Cas—”

“Dean—”

They stop talking when they hear the other speak. They chuckle lightly, Dean rubbing the back of his neck. “You go, Cas.”

“Uh, I-I wanted to talk to you about something important, Dean.” Dean frowns but nods. Cas takes a deep breath before he starts talking again, “I know we’ve known each other for a long time and I would  _ never _ do anything to jeopardize our friendship, but I need to be honest with you.”

Dean straightens his back, turning to face Cas, fear puckering his forehead. “What is it, Cas? What happened?”

“I-I, uh, I kind of have a,” Cas pauses, licking his lips, “I have a crush on you, Dean.”

Cas closes his eyes, seemingly afraid of how Dean may react. Dean’s mouth opens as he starts to process what Cas just said. Cas has a crush on him. Castiel fucking Novak  _ actually _ has a crush on him, Dean Winchester. 

Dean’s lips start to form a smile against his will. Cas opens one of his eyes, like he’s waiting for Dean to storm out, but he tilts his head when he sees Dean smiling. Cas opens his mouth to say something but Dean throws himself on top of him, crushing their lips together. Their first kiss is weird—too much teeth, an uncomfortable position, and their lips don’t quite align.

Dean backs away a little, letting Cas’s legs fall on either of his sides, and puts his hands on Cas’s sides. He smiles at Cas, lowering himself again. This time, their kiss is better—Cas’s lips seem to mold against Dean’s, Cas’s hand going to Dean’s hair, grabbing it and allowing them to deepen the kiss. Dean has no words to describe how good it feels to finally be able to kiss Cas.

Cas’s tongue wets Dean’s lower lip and he opens his mouth. Dean loses track of time as he kisses Cas, his mind not quite working for anything else. Cas hums against his mouth, his legs circling Dean’s waist and pressing them together. Dean lets his hands roam Cas’s body freely, all of his senses filled with Cas and Cas alone.

They almost fall on the floor when someone clears their throat behind them, forcing them to break apart. Dean’s eyes are wide when they see all of their friends around them with matching smiles on their faces. Dean turns to look at Cas, who looks as lost and confused as he is.

Charlie’s the first one to speak, “I can’t believe you two  _ finally  _ got your heads out of your assess and decided to confess to each other.” She and Meg high five, smiling. Dean frowns, not knowing what to do. “You had help,  _ obviously _ , but good to know you two decided to follow our advice.”

“Wait,” Cas cuts her off. “You two were behind this?” He looks at Meg. “Is that why you insisted that I should talk to Dean?”

Meg smiles and nods. “Yeah, of course. Me and Charlie have been planning this for days, and we thought today would be a great day to do it.”

Dean shakes his head. “I can’t believe you two did this.”

Charlie shrugs. “Didn’t seem like you two were ever going to, so we thought you needed a little help.”

Jo throws herself on top of them, screaming happily, “I’m so happy for you two!!”

Everyone cheers around them and eventually decide that they should also throw themselves on top of the two. Dean huffs at the weight on top of him, the shouts of their friends filling his ears. When he turns to look at Cas, seeing him smiling so widely, Dean can’t find in himself to care; he’s just as happy as Cas and their friends are.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
